Thin film solar cells composed of percolating networks of liquid electrolyte and dye-coated sintered titanium dioxide were developed by Dr. Michael Gratzel and coworkers at the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology. These photovoltaic devices fall within a general class of cells referred to as dye-sensitized solar cells (“DSSCs”). Conventionally, fabrication of DSSCs requires a high temperature sintering process (>about 400° C.) to achieve sufficient interconnectivity between the nanoparticles and enhanced adhesion between the nanoparticles and a transparent substrate. Although the photovoltaic cells of Grätzel are fabricated from relatively inexpensive raw materials, the high-temperature sintering technique used to make these cells limits the cell substrate to rigid transparent materials, such as glass. In addition, the high-temperature sintering technique precludes the use of tempered glass, which is significantly more resistant to thermal and mechanical stresses and strains than ordinary glass, but which loses its temper at the temperatures inherent to a high-temperature sintering technique.